Absurd Love
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: PLEASE READ ME! A girl dreams of meeting the famaous Ludacris and that dream comes true in the the world of her favorite movie, The Lion King. Will she get what she dreamed or a little bit more. Please R&R, ThanK you! I own nothing but myself
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…so let me explain this a little better. I love Ludacris and the Lion King so I combine them in this story. Where I get to meet Ludacris and fall in love with him. Also I get to meet my favorite characters. Hope you all enjoy it and please review. Thank You!**

Absurd Love

Chapter 1: Intro

_I like him…I don't like him…I love him…I don't love him…he will never…_

"What are you doing?"

I look up from my personal letter and saw Kim, a snotty cheerleader whore and b****.

"None of your dam business" I said

Kim smirked and snatched my paper off my desk and started to read it out loud.

"You got to be kidding me. You are ugly Ludacris will never look your way or at lease talk to you"

Tears were building up and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Me on the hand one look at me and he will drool and one look at you he gonna want to jump of a bridge"

Her cheerleader squad and the football jocks started laughing and passing my paper around.

Tears were flowing out now like Niagara Falls. I couldn't take this no more. I grabbed my black bookbag, my books and ran out of class. I heard them laughing their hearts out. But I didn't care. I ran to my locker and was fighting with my lock but I eventually got it open. I threw my books in and slammed it shut. I grabbed my keys out of my bag and ran out of the school. I got in my 1994 sable Honda Accord and drove home crying my eyes out. Kim is right I wouldn't have any chance with Ludacris any way.

My name is Sherise Givens and I have an Absurd crush on a rapper/actor Christopher Bridges aka Ludacris.


	2. Chapter 2

Absurd Love

Chapter 2

When I got in the house I ran upstairs to my room and cried my heart out. When I woke up it was five o'clock. I went in the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out I went to my room and turned on my TV. I started At 300 and stopped at Stars and started to watch Fast Five. I couldn't help but sigh when Ludacris appeared on screen. When that went off I put in my childhood movie, the Lion King. I was six months old when I first saw it. That's what my mother use to tell me before she died. As I got to the middle of the movie I felt myself falling asleep. When I opened my eyes I started screaming. I was falling and I landed in a huge body of water.

"Help…me"

I couldn't swim and I was about to drown. But just before I went all the way down something pulled me up by the scruff of my neck.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard someone asked before I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I blinked a couple of times before my vision became clear.

"You're awake"

I looked up and saw a tawny lioness with ocean blue eyes. I screamed.

"It's ok...i'm not going to hurt you"

I calmed down a bit and the lioness smiled.

"I'm Queen Nala"

I was shocked I'm in the Lion King world, cool.

"Sherise" I replied

"Nala" we heard someone called

Nala turned to me and said "I'll be right back" and she walked away

How the hell can I understand an animal? Unless… I tried to get up but I fell back down. I looked at my hands and feet to see a sunset brown paws tipped with a lighter tawny color. I tried again and succeeded. I walked over to a small puddle and looked in. There was a sunset brown lioness with light rich blue eyes. I sat down and wandered what's going too happened next.

**I know it's rushed but I had to. So I can grab the reader's attention. I got my description from Alex from Madagascar. I own nothing but myself hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Absurd Love

Chapter 3

As I waited for the queen to come back I became sleepy again and I soon went into the land of dreams.

"_Hello…is anyone here"_

_There standing on a hill was dark brown lioness with white wings and glowing yellow eyes._

"_My dear daughter, my don't you look beautiful"_

_My eyes grew wide_

"_Mmmother?"_

_The lioness nodded and said "We broung here to live a better life"_

"_What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked_

_My mother smiled and two huge white lions and three other lions appeared. One white lion had a white mane and glowing yellow eyes. The other white lion also had a white mane but he had glowing blue eyes. The three other lions were two golden ones and one dark brown one. The dark brown one had a reddish brown mane and glowing reddish brown eyes. One of the golden lions had a black mane and glowing green eyes. The last lion was golden with a reddish brown mane and glowing reddish brown eyes._

_I gasped because standing in front of me is God, Jesus as lions and the lion king's Great Kings of the past._

"_Things may not be what they may always seem but with a little faith and heart it will be fine" my mother said_

_Before I could say anything everything went white._

When I opened my eyes I saw a golden cub with reddish brown eyes. The cub smiled and said "Hi I'm Princess Kiara"

I smiled back and said "Sherise"

Kiara giggled and said "that's a pretty name"

I smiled again and looked up when I heard someone come in. There walking over to us is Nala and a golden brown lion with reddish brown eyes and mane. They stopped in front of me and sat down.

"My name is King Simba" the lion said

I bowed my head and said "Sherise your highness"

"Where is your pride young one?" Simba asked

I looked up and asked "Young one?"

Simba nodded and I got up walked out of the cave. The sun was setting but I saw a huge body of water and ran to it. When I got there I looked in. I gasped, I saw my whole new self. My ears was all black till they met at my head and my muzzle and belly were a lighter tawny color. My tail tip was a mild brown and as I looked closer I saw that I was a young lioness. I sighed, I thought for a moment I was a cub.

"Everything alright?"

I turned around and saw a dark beige lioness with bark brown ear rims and reddish brown eyes,

"Yea" I said

The lioness smiled and said "my name's Sarabi, I'm Simba's mother"

I nodded and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Sherise"

I met three new lions since yesterday and I had a breath taking dream now I wander what is going happen tomorrow?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R and in your review tell me who you want to meet and he/she will appear at the end of each chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Absurd Love

Chapter4

=Third Person=

Somewhere in Hollywood was in a hotel was a famous rapper/actor arguing with his manger.

"How many times …know what Get Out!"

The manger and maids ran out of the room without another word.

"Damn them, don't they understand…forget it"

The rapper laid on his king size bed and fell in to a deep sleep.

=Sherise=

I was near the watering hole with Sarabi, Nala's mother Sarafina, Nala and little Kiara.

"Ahhh" I heard a smooth but deep voice yell

I looked up and saw a body fall from the sky into the watering hole. Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala ran over while I stayed behind with Kiara. As I looked on a seen a golden brown lion with a damp black mane. He came out soaked and he lay down on the grass. Nala and Sarafina ran over to him. When they got to him his brown eyes widen.

"Please don't eat me"

Nala chucked and said "We not going to eat you"

The lion's eyes went to back of his head and he fainted.

When the lion opened his brown eyes I was the first one to saw. We were at the bottom of Pride Rock. Simba got him and left him here. When his eyes landed on me he looked alarmed.

"It's ok" I said

He eased down a bit and asked before looking around to see if we were alone and we were.

"You're a human weren't you?"

The lion growled "What are you talking about? I am a human now"

I shook my head and ran off to the watering hole. I followed him not long after. When he looked in I saw he was surprised.

"I'm a lion" he whispered

"If it makes you feel any better I was once a human too" I told him

They got up and walked away a bit and turned back to me and asked "You were"

I nodded and said "My name is Sherise"

"Christopher, but in my human life I was known as Ludacris"

My smiled faded; I knew that voice sounded familiar.

"LLLLudacris, I'm a fan of yours but not a crazy fan…I mean I love you and think your good looking…" I stopped myself when I realized what I just said

Ludacris smiled and I fainted. What will happen next when I wake up?

**I hope you liked it. I'm here with Mufasa, yea **

**Mufasa-this is good**

**Me-thanks Mufasa**

**Me-so please review and check out my updates and who ever reviews I will put them in my story. Just give me your description and what side you're on**

**Mufasa-that's all for now, she owns nothing but her self**


	5. Chapter 5

Absurd Love

Chapter5

When I woke the first person I saw was Nala.

"What happen?" I asked

"Chris said you fainted"

I sighed dreamily when I thought back to when he smiled at me.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Hun, what?" I said snapping out of my daydreaming

Nala smiled and said "when I was Kiara's age I had a huge crush on Simba. I never told him, I thought if he knew that I did then things would be awkward between us since we were friends. When Zazu told us we were going to be married when we older I was happy, but when Simba told Zazu he couldn't marry me cause of our friendship I was destroyed. Simba never knew how I really felt about him until we met again as adults and where I found out Simba felt the same. What I'm saying Sherise is that love is a crazy thing, people may not tell you how they really until they are in a middle of a life and death situation."

I didn't know exactly what she means but I nodded any way.

"Thanks Nala you're a good friend" and with that I walked out for a walk

As I was walking I went deep into the Pride Lands where my heart broke. There was Ludacris and another lioness flirting and nuzzling. I should have known this was going to happen. Why would Ludacris want to be with me when he could have any girl he wants? I turned away with a heavy heart and tears streaming down my face. I stopped and sat on a small hill and cried my heart out.

"Now why is a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?"

I jumped and saw a pale orange golden lion a black and brown mane and amber eyes. His muzzle, paws, and belly are a cream color and his tail tip was a mix of black and brown.

"Hello" I said sniffing up some tears

"Oh…please don 'tell me your crying?" the lion asked

I smiled at his attempted to flirt.

"Ahhh, we have a smile. So what's our name?"

"Sherise"

"Grace, Beauty, Kindness, what a pretty name for a pretty girl"

I giggled and the said "I'm Malka"

I smiled and said "Nice to meet you"

Malka smiled at me, it wasn't as hot as Ludacris but it made me melt. We walked back to Pride Rock side by side. I wander what will happen tomorrow?

**I'm done with chapter5 I hope you all liked it and please R&R. Thank You! I'm also here with Mufasa and Malka **

**Me-how did you two like it?**

**Malka-I liked it**

**Mufasa-I liked it too**

**Malka-so I'm like your love interest?**

**Me-(giggles) no I'm your love interest, Malka at lease until Ludacris…**

**Mufasa-(roars)**

**Me-what?**

**Mufasa-don't give away any spoilers**

**Me-(sighs) your right, that's it for now**

**Malka-please take time to see the updates and please review**

**Mufasa-Sherise owns nothing but herself**

**Malka- but she wish she owned me**

**Mufasa & Me-(rolls our eyes) oh boy**


	6. Chapter 6

Absurd Love

Chapter6

As me and Malka were heading to Pride Rock we came across two lions and a lioness. One lion was reddish brown with a dark brown mane and reddish brown eyes. His muzzle and belly was a pale color. The other lion was tawny color with a rich mild brown mane and teal eyes. The lioness was dark brown with a pale dusty brown paws, muzzle and belly. The lioness had green eyes and under her eyes were a cream color.

"Hey guys" said Malka head butting every lioness and lion

"You know them?" I asked

Malka nodded and said "these are my friends Chumvi, Mheetu and Kula"

It was nice reuioing, to see Nala reunite with her brother and friends. The next day Malka and me were by the watering hole when Ludacris walked by with a lioness. She was tannish-cream colored fur with an orange tint. She has orange eyes and a tuft of hair over her head. She also has a brown tuft on her tail.

"Good morning…wait Malka is that you?" the lioness asked

Malka smiled and said "Tama"

The lioness nodded and they walked away talking and laughing and leaving me with the lion that broke my heart.

"It seems our friends know each other"

I said nothing and walking away. Night appeared and I was on a small hill looking at the stars. I sighed and started to sing,

_I was thinking about you _

_Thinking about me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, _

_It was only just a dream...__  
__So I travel back down that road _

_Will you come back? _

_No one knows I realize _

_It was only just a dream.__  
__I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement _

_Number 1 spot, Now you found you a shawty I swear now I can't take it Knowing somebody's got my crush_

_Now you ain't around, I can't think _

_I shoulda told you how I feel, _

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air _

_See your sexy face, run my claws through your mane _

_My lover, _

_My life_

_You found someone_

_I'm tied._

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right __  
__I was thinking about you _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, _

_It was only just a dream..._

_  
_**me-how did you all like this**

**Nala-it was ok**

**Simba-nala! It was really good Sherise**

**Me-thanks! Simba**

**Mufasa-yea it was good**

**Malka- I like the song**

**Me-I do too, actually Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Simba, Kiara, Kovu and me are going to sing the real song after this**

**Malka-after what?**

**Mufasa-Sherise owns nothing but herself, everything belongs to Ludacris, Disney and Nelly. Enjoy the song and please remember to read the updates**

**{Me and Simba}**

_**(Uh uh)**__**  
**__**{Mufasa}**_

_**I was thinking about her Thinking bout me Thinkin bout us **_

_**{Sarabi}**_

_**(Us)**_

_**{Kiara}**_

_**What we gunna be? Open my eyes, **_

_**Kovu**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Me} **_

_**It was only just a dream...**__**  
**__**So I travel back **_

_**{Simba}**_

_**(Uh)**_

_**{Nala}**_

_**Down that road **_

_**{Kiara}**_

_**(Road)**_

_**{Mufasa}**_

_**Will she come back? **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**(Uh)**_

_**{Me}**_

_**No one knows I realize **_

_**{Simba}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Sarabi}**_

_**It was only just a dream.**__**  
**__**{Kiara}**_

_**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement Number 1 spot, **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**Now she find her a replacement I swear now I can't take it Knowing somebody's got my baby **__**  
{me}  
**__**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring Cuz I can still feel it in the air **_

_**{Mufasa}**_

_**See her pretty face, run my fingers through her **__**hair**__** My love of my life, My shawty, my wife She left me, I'm tired. Cuz I knew that it just ain't right **__**  
**__**{Simba}**_

_**I was thinking about her Thinking bout me Thinkin bout us **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**(Us)**_

_**{Sarabi}**_

_**What we gunna be? Open my eyes, **_

_**{Kiara}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Nala} **_

_**It was only just a dream...**__**  
**__**{Me}**_

_**So I travel back **_

_**{Simba}**_

_**(Uh)**_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**Down that road **_

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

**Me-wait Luda**

**Ludacris-I seen on face book you were doing this (smiles)**

**Me-(smiles) back to the song**

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**Will she come back? **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**(Back)**_

_**{Me}**_

_**No one knows I realize **_

_**{Simba}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Nala}**_

_**It was only just a dream.**__**  
**_

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for More and more, I miss her, when will I learn? Didn't give her all my love I guess now I got my payback Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby HEY, she was so easy to love But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough I'm going through it every time that I'm alone And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the **__**phone**__** But wrong. **__**  
**__**{Mufasa}**_

_**I was thinking about her Thinking bout me Thinkin bout us **_

_**{Kiara}**_

_**(Us)**_

_**{Me}**_

_**What we gunna be? Open my eyes, **_

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Simba} **_

_**It was only just a dream...**__**  
**__**{Kiara}**_

_**So I travel back **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**(Uh)**_

_**{Nala}**_

_**Down that road **_

_**{Mufasa}**_

_**(Road)**_

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**Will she come back? **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**(Back)**_

_**{Me}**_

_**No one knows I realize **_

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Me & Ludacris}**_

_**It was only just a dream...**__**  
**__**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up If you ever loved somebody put your hands up And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything X2 **__**  
**__**{Ludacris}**_

_**I was thinking about her **_

_**{Me}**_

_**Thinking bout me **_

_**{Me & Ludacris}**_

_**Thinkin bout us **_

_**(Us)**_

_**{Mufasa & Sarabi}**_

_**What we gunna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, **_

_**{Kiara & Kovu}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Simba & Nala} **_

_**It was only just a dream...**__**  
**__**{Mufasa}**_

_**So I **__**travel**__** back **_

_**{Simba}**_

_**(Uh)**_

_**{Nala}**_

_**Down that road **_

_**{Kovu}**_

_**(Road)**_

_**{Ludacris}**_

_**Will she come back? **_

_**{Kiara}**_

_**(Back)**_

_**{Nala}**_

_**No one knows I realize **_

_**{Simba}**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**{Me & Ludacris}**_

_**It was only just a dream...**_

**I know it's really long but I just want to catch the reader's attention. Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Absurd Love

Chapter7

=Third Person=

It has been months since Sherise's heart was broken. Little Kiara is now a young adult getting ready for her hunt. Ludacris has been confused. He thought Sherise liked him why is she avoiding him? Ludacris was walking when he came across Simba and Mheetu.

"Your highness" Ludacris called

Simba looked and over Ludacris' way and nodded for him to continue.

"Have you seen Sherise?" Ludacris asked

"Yea, she's with my mate and daughter" Simba replied

"Oh, um Simba"

"Yea"

"Do you know why Sherise has been avoiding me?" Ludacris asked

Simba sighed and replied "yea, but I'm not permitted to tell you. You have to go to Sherise for your answer"

Ludacris watched the king and his brother in-law walk away before turning around and walked away himself. Ludacris got to a huge tree by the watering hole and had sat there thinking on what to do now. Ludacris' ears perked up when he heard screaming. Ludacris looked up and saw a small body fall in the watering hole. He saw a golden cub come out of the watering hole soaked. Ludacris walked over to the cub and the cub screamed.

"Shhh, its ok I'm not going to hurt you" Ludacris said

"How can I understand you" the cub asked

Ludacris took a moment to look at the cub to she is she was hurt. He noticed that the cub was a spitting image of him, but the cub was a female. Ludacris motion for the cub to turn around.

"I'm a lion cub!" the yelled

Ludacris' brown eyes widen he knew that voice from anywhere.

"Karma"

The cub's brown eyes widen and she asked "How do you know my name?"

"I'm your father, Christopher Bridges"

"How can I know that you're my father for sure?"

Ludacris thought for a moment and said "your favorite song of mine is Slap"

Karma was token back and said "Sing a chorus"

Ludacris took a deep breath and started to sing,

_I know it's strange  
But my brain's gone really insane  
And I'm off the chain  
Sipping on a fifth of the Golden Grain  
I feel like slappin a nigga today  
Slappin a nigga today  
I feel like slappin a nigga today  
Slappin a nigga today  
Slappin a nigga today_

Karma smiled and yelled "daddy"

Ludacris and his daughter nuzzled noses. They spent the whole day talking and catching up on what each missed out. Ludacris was rejoined with his daughter, what will happen next?

Mufasa-this is good

Simba-sweet, when will Ludacris fall in love with Sherise?

Me-soon

Malka-Sherise owns nothing but her self

Mufasa-(growls) please R&R

Everyone-Thank You!


	8. Chapter 8

Absurd Love

Chapter 8: Can we talk

=Sherise=

Today is Kiara's first hunt. Nala, Kiara and I have become best of friends, Simba too. I'm sitting next to Simba waiting for the queen and future queen walk down the line of lionesses. Nala walked down then Kiara. After I saw Kiara off I went for a walk. As I was walking I came across Karma, Ludacris' daughter.

"Oh no" I said to my self

I have been avoiding him for a reason.

"Hello Sherise" said Karma giggling

"Hello Karma"

"My dad has been looking for you"

I sighed and said "I know" before walking away

"Wait" Karma cried

I stopped and looked at her.

"I think my dad likes you"

I shook my head and said "I don't think so" then I continued walking away

I spent all day out and didn't realize it until the stars were shining above. As I was heading back home, I heard Ludacris call my name. I might as well see what he want, can't run forever.

"Yes"

He came over and said "I have looking for you for the longest"

"I know" I said before walking off again

"Can we at lease talk?"

I laughed and said "for what or about what?"

He looked surprised and said "one I thought you liked me"

"And?"

"And what?"

"So that's your answer, I can't believe I actually thought I was in love with you"

"What"

I said nothing and ran off to Pride Rock. When I got there I saw Kiara talking with a dark brown lion with green eyes I seen before. I smiled when she was heading in the cave I followed and said "so who that"

She jumped and turned to me and said "Sherise, you scared me"

I laughed and said "so who is that handsome lion out there" looking over to the young lion we have over.

"That's Kovu and yes I know he's fine" Kiara said dreamily

I smiled and said "don't do nothing I wouldn't do" before going in and snuggling next to my other best friend Kula. What will happen next?

**Me- how was that?**

**Kiara- I loved it**

**Simba- I loved it too**

**Malka- so what happened to you and me?**

**Mufasa- what do you think happened?**

**Me- it's alright Mufasa, I didn't write so he and the readers have the right to know. Malka and Tama are together, which leaves me and Ludacris single. Kula and Chumvi are long time mates like Simba and Nala.**

**Malka- wow**

**Kiara- that's all you have to say**

**Nala- dear it's ok, he wasn't the smartest of cubs when we were young**

**Every one laughs, but Malka**

**Me- so please review and check out my other story Lion King 106 & Pride Lands. Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

Absurd Love

Chapter9

=Sherise=

I was in the late afternoon when I woke up. I was the only one on the, wait…

"Kula"

There sitting in front of me was the dark brown lioness.

"Sherise, I need to talk to you"

"Sure"

"You know that young lion that Simba let stay here?"

"Yea, Kovu…why?"

Kula sighed and looked like she was about to cry.

I got up and nuzzled her and asked "what's wrong?"

Kula looked at me and said "he's my son"

=Third Person=

Ludacris was hanging with Malka and Chumvi as Karma were hanging with Mheetu.

"So how's things going with you and Sherise?" Malka asked

Ludacris' eyes grew wide and said "What"

Chumvi laughed and said "as long as we been here we know you two got a thing for each other"

"I don't like, like her, but I like her as a friend" Ludacris said

Malka laughed and said "so what about Sherise"

"She said that she thought about being in love…with me"

Malka and Chumvi looked at each other and Chumvi asked "and you don't feel the same?"

Ludacris said nothing. A little ways away is Mheetu and Karma.

"Hey Mheetu?"

Mheetu was drinking from a nearby pound and said "yea"

"Why are you single?"

Mheetu almost chocked and asked "what, where did that come from?'

Karma giggled and said "just asking"

=Sherise=

Night approached the Pride Lands very quickly. Today was a mind blowing day. I found out that my best friend Kula is Kovu's mother. She was going to tell me the story but someone came in. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, so I will found out everything tomorrow. I sighed and went in for the night. What will I find out tomorrow?

**Me- I kinda like this**

**Sarabi- I think it was great**

**Me- thank you, Sarabi**

**Sarabi nods**

**Kiara- I think the Karma and Mheetu part was cute**

**Malka- but isn't your uncle like twice her age**

**Kiara- (rolls her eyes) so**

**Me- I know but I seen pictures of a young Uru and an older Ahadi. I thought it would be cute and fun to write a romance with them. It would be more drama when Ludacris finds out**

**Everyone agrees**

**Me- so that's it, please review and don't forget to ask for your favorite lion king character. Thank You! **


	10. Chapter 10

Absurd Love

Chapter 10

=Sherise=

When I woke it was early in the morning. So early that the sun didn't even come up yet. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I saw Kula motion outside the cave. I yawned and stretched then I followed her.

I sat by her at the peck of Pride Rock and asked sleepily "what's up?"

Kula sighed and said "I want to tell you about the story of losing Kovu"

I looked at and she continued "me and Chumvi was in love since cubs. When we were young adults Scar, Simba's evil uncle banished Chumvi and some others of my cub hood male friends. Not long after I gave birth to a healthy boy. Zira came and took him. She said that if I came after him she would kill him. So after Nala told me that Scar tried to rape her we went for help. We got separated in the desert and that's when I came across Chumvi, Malka and Mheetu."

"So why come back now?" I asked

"We trained hard until we ready to dethroned Scar. But when we came back…"

"You bumped into me and found out your cub hood friends were now king and queen of the pride lands" I finished

Kula smiled and I asked "do Chumvi know that Kovu is his son"

Kula shooked her head and I said "he needs to know"

Kula sighed and said "I know but I need time to tell him and Simba"

I smiled and said "I won't tell no one"

Later in the day I saw Kiara and Kovu, so I walked over to them.

"Hey" I said

Kiara smiled and said "hi Sherise, errmm Kovu this is my best friend….well more like older sister Sherise"

Kovu nodded and said "nice to meet you"

That day was a blast, we chase birds then we got chased by rhinos. We got stuck in a small cave and as I squeezed myself out. I was Kiara and Kovu touch muzzles. Night came and we were star glazing. One pertitalar star caught my intention. But before I could put a paw on it I felt the grass around me move. I looked up and saw Kiara and Kovu nuzzling. I smiled and walked off. I didn't get too far because I bumped into Ludacris.

"Sorry" I said walking away

"No I'm sorry"

I stopped and looked at him.

"I…errmm…"

"It's ok…I shouldn't of fell in love with a star anyway" I said before walking off

I know what I said, but I have fell for Ludacris deeply. I don't know if I can ever be the same. What will happen next in my new life?


	11. Chapter 11

Absurd Love

Chapter 11

=Sherise=

When I woke I heard a lot of noise outside. I got up and went out. I saw all of the kingdom animals below Pride Rock. Simba was at the peck of Pride Rock and at the bottom was Kovu and with a scar on his face. I looked around and saw Kula and Kiara crying. I ran over to them and asked "what's going on?"

Nala looked at me and said "Simba's putting Kovu on trail"

"For what?" but then I remembered why and said "Kovu didn't do anything"

We turned our attention to Simba when we heard him yell "Excile"

Kiara was heartbroken. She told Simba that he would never be Mufasa and ran in the cave crying. I felt bad for her but not long after the banishment of Kovu we got news that the outsiders were on their way and that means war. I helped Timon and Pumba gather the pride and we headed to border where Zira was waiting. Not long after we got to the fighting grounds the war started.

"Beat them" I heard Zira shout to her pride

I didn't know what to do; I have never been in a fight before. I looked over at Simba and saw was about to fight Zira but before they could land a paw Kiara and Kovu jumped in between.

"Get out of the way" Zira growled

"You will never hurt Kiara or Simba not while I'm here"

Zira growled and pushed Kovu out the way and her way over to Kiara who had her back turned. Zira attacked Kiara and they went rolling. I never been in a fight before but I couldn't stand there and let my friend get killed. I pounce on Zira and pulled her off of Kiara. Zira got up and looked at me.

"You will regert that youngling"

Zira pounced and we fought. She hit me and I landed into a large rock nearby.


	12. Chapter 12

Absurd Love

Chapter 12

=Third Person=

"Sherise!" yelled Ludacris

Ludacris ran over to her with Kula, Chumvi, Tama, Malka and a few other lionesses.

Ludacris nudge Sherise and said on the verge of crying "please don't die, I was a fool to not see it right away…"

Kiara, Simba, Nala, Kovu the rest of the pride lands and outsider pride has made their way over. When Nala and Kiara saw their friend laying there not breathing. They gasped and put their heads in their mate and soon to be mate's mane.

"You're the only fan that actually showed me real love and loved me and not because I'm famous. I should of told you this last night…I love you too" after Ludacris said that tears was pouring out of his brown eyes. He nuzzled Sherise's head and roared a mournful roar. The pride lands gather around and roared also. Ludacris nuzzled Sherise one last time before getting up and walking away till…

=Sherise=

"Luda" I called

As I was waking up out of being unconisis I heard what he said about that he love me too. I opened my eyes and saw the two prides gather around and Ludacris turning.

"Do you mean it?"

Ludacris smiles and walked over to me and pushed his muzzle to mines and said "Do that answers your question"

I smiled and said "I love you Ludacris"

Ludacris nuzzled me and said "Just call me Chris"

Weeks past and Kovu had a lot going for him. He met his real parents and got married. Kiara, Kovu, Ludacris and me got married at the same time. I was happy not only did I meet Ludacris but I became his mate. I now I asked myself what could happen next?


End file.
